


A toi ma sœur

by NightmareSaiko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareSaiko/pseuds/NightmareSaiko
Summary: Un jour, Natsu reçoit une lettre de son frère qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis ses sept ans.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 4





	A toi ma sœur

« Chère Natsu,

Voilà bientôt dix ans que nous avons été séparés, dix longues années où je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, ma sœur. En lisant cette lettre, je me doute que tu dois te poser des questions, la première étant sûrement : Qui suis-je ? C'est vrai que quand j'ai quitté la maison, tu venais à peine d'obtenir tes sept ans. À présent, tu dois être une magnifique adolescente et je regrette de ne pas avoir pu assister à ton évolution de mes propres yeux. Maman me donnait parfois de tes nouvelles, mais elles étaient brèves et peu informatives...

Pour en revenir à mon identité, je pense que le mieux serait de t'expliquer un peu mon histoire.

Papa a toujours voulu que je sois le petit garçon parfait dont il avait tant rêvé depuis que maman et lui s'étaient mis ensemble. Cependant, quand il a vu que je n'étais pas celui qu'il désirait mais un garçon plein d'entrain et toujours fonceur, il en a été profondément déçu. Je ne correspondais pas à ses critères malheureusement. Il a donc décidé d'avoir un deuxième enfant après moi en espérant que cette fois, ce ne soit pas un « échec », une erreur comme je l'étais à ses yeux. C'est comme ça que tu es venue au monde. Tu étais mon rayon de soleil, ma raison de vivre, ma petite sœur. Mais une nouvelle fois, papa n'a pas été satisfait. Tu étais une fille, lui voulait un garçon. Il a quitté maman seulement quelques jours après ta naissance, sans même essayer de te connaître ou de t'aimer.

Au début, même si maman avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre du départ de papa, elle s'occupait de nous comme une mère aimante s'occuperait de ses enfants. Pourtant peu à peu, le manque de notre père se faisait ressentir. Maman a dès lors cesser de s'occuper de nous, ne se sentant plus capable de nous élever sans papa à ses côtés. C'est moi qui t'ai éduqué les six premières années de ta vie. Je t'avouerais que c'était difficile de combiner à la fois l'école, ton éducation et mon club sportif, mais j'y suis parvenu.

Lorsque je suis entré au lycée, j'ai fait la connaissance de tous ceux qui sont aujourd'hui mes meilleurs amis, ma famille, mon soutien. Sawamura-san, Suga-san, Tobio et tous les autres membres de Karasuno...Mais aussi et surtout, Kotaro. Tu dois sûrement te demander qui sont toutes ces personnes. Je te promets d'un jour te les présenter si tu m'acceptes au sein de ta vie. Tu verras, je suis certain que tu les adoreras, comme tu les appréciais autrefois !

Pour en revenir à mon histoire, ces personnes m'ont grandement aidé lors de mon année de seconde. Les membres de Karasuno dont je t'ai parlé jouaient dans la même équipe de volley que moi. J'adore ce sport ! À l'époque, je rêvais de devenir comme le petit géant que j'avais aperçu un jour à la télé et j'y suis parvenu grâce à mon meilleur ami et frère de cœur, Kageyama Tobio. Tu aurais vu nos matchs, ça faisait « vioooum » dans tous les sens ! Quant à Kotaro... Il était le capitaine d'un lycée adverse, Fukurodani mais j'étais aussi son disciple ! Seulement, au fil de l'année, mes sentiments pour lui ont fini par évoluer et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Je t'assure que quand il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, mon cœur n'a pas arrêté de faire "boum boum" dans ma poitrine et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux de tout ma vie !

Je l'aimais sincèrement tu sais, comme je l'aime aujourd'hui encore. Mais je te raconterais ça plus tard. Donc j'en étais au fait qu'ils m'avaient tous beaucoup aidé. Quand j'avais un empêchement, c'était l'un d'eux qui te gardait, même si tu préférais passer tes journées avec Tsukishima – je n'ai jamais su te comprendre à ce propos d'ailleurs, il était vraiment insupportable à toujours se moquer de moi !

Seulement, un jour, papa est réapparu dans nos vies comme par magie. Maman l'a accueilli à bras ouverts et j'ai eu l'espoir un instant que notre vie redevienne comme avant, quand maman s'occupait encore de nous et nous aimait, avec en plus un père qui ne nous rejetterait pas. Que je pourrais enfin connaître ce que c'était d'être un adolescent comme les autres. Ce n'était pas contre toi, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'adorais m'occuper de toi, tu n'étais pas un fardeau pour moi !

Mais c'est vrai que parfois, j'aurais aimé ne pas être le seul à t'éduquer et pouvoir dire à mes amis que je pouvais sortir librement le soir avec eux. J'aurais aimé des fois dormir chez Kotaro, être dans ses bras, regarder un film sans avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi. Mais tu étais ma petite sœur et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de t'abandonner alors que nos parents l'avaient déjà fait. Donc, je refusais toutes sorties avec eux, je m'excusais souvent auprès de Kotaro de ne pas accepter ses invitations, de ne pas passer suffisamment de temps avec lui, si bien que nous avons souvent failli rompre à cause de ça, mais bon, notre amour était plus fort que ça !

"Papa est malade", c'est ce que je ne cessais de te répéter à l'époque pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Chaque soir, tu me demandais ce qu'il avait, pourquoi il s'énervait pour un rien, pourquoi il cassait souvent les objets, alors je te répondais que c'était parce qu'il était malade et tu me croyais. Cette maladie, elle avait aussi pour nom l'alcoolisme. Papa avait sombré dans la boisson en voyant que sa vie n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'il l'avait toujours rêvé. Il avait accusé notre mère d'en être la cause et nous traitait toujours avec mépris. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

Un jour, j'ai invité Kotaro à la maison. Tu avais tout de suite aimé sa personnalité et tu le trouvais amusant. Tu aimais aussi quand il te parlait de hiboux avec entrain et tu m'avais juré que ce volatile était devenu ton animal préféré. Est-ce toujours le cas aujourd'hui ? Pardon, je m'égare à nouveau. Tu sais ce n'est pas facile de t'écrire une lettre après tant d'années. En ce moment même, les larmes ne cessent de ruisseler sur mes joues quand je pense au moment où tu liras cette lettre. J'espère que tu ne la jetteras pas en pensant que tout ça n'est qu'une plaisanterie. Ce serait vraiment la pire chose qui pourrait arriver.

Bon, reprenons. Ce jour-là, papa m'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Kotaro. Je ne pensais pas que ce que je faisais était mal à vrai dire. J'étais amoureux, j'aimais un garçon, et alors ? En quoi est-ce un crime ? C'est ce que j'ai demandé à papa lorsqu'il m'a arraché des bras de celui que j'aimais avant de me donner une claque. Crois-moi, je m'en souviens encore. Il m'a traité de noms horribles, de noms que je ne veux même pas écrire tellement ils étaient blessants. Puis il m'a ordonné de partir et de ne jamais revenir.

Ma première pensée a été pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te laisser avec eux. Pas avec un père alcoolique et une mère dépressive. Seulement, je n'avais que seize ans, je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher ça. J'ai trouvé refuge chez mon petit ami, ses parents m'ayant accepté avec joie en voyant que je faisais le bonheur de leur fils. Pendant les jours de cours, je dormais chez Tobio pour éviter de changer de lycée. Au fil du temps, j'ai fini par considérer les parents de mon meilleur ami et ceux de mon petit ami comme mes parents de substitution. Le problème restait toi.

Je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles et nos parents refusaient de me parler. J'essayais de te voir à la sortie de l'école, mais tu n'étais jamais là. Alors j'ai dû attendre mes dix-huit ans pour espérer te récupérer. Hélas, quand je me suis rendu à la maison, maman était seule. Détruite. Papa l'avait à nouveau abandonné mais cette fois pour une autre femme. Quant à toi, les services sociaux étaient venus te chercher en voyant que notre mère ne parvenait plus à s'occuper de toi.

J'étais effondré, anéanti. J'ai tellement culpabilisé de ne pas avoir tout fait pour rester à tes côtés, de t'avoir laissé avec nos deux parents totalement inconscients. Je t'ai longuement cherché, j'ai même été me renseigner auprès des services sociaux qui t'avaient récupéré, mais je n'ai obtenu aucune information sur l'endroit où tu te trouvais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un de mes amis passionné par tout ce qui est en rapport avec l'informatique et les jeux vidéos est parvenu à te retrouver, grâce à tes réseaux sociaux - je précise au cas où que tu penses qu'il ait pu te pirater, ce qui n'est pas le cas !

Maintenant, je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas me rencontrer, que tu n'acceptes pas de me pardonner pour t'avoir abandonnée. Mais j'espère au plus profond de moi que tu laisseras le passé derrière toi pour que nous puissions nous retrouver et redevenir les frère et sœur que nous étions à l'époque. Je te laisse mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone au dos de la lettre et j'attends ta réponse avec impatience.

Je t'aime petite sœur,

Hinata-Bokuto Shoyo. »

Natsu ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait toujours ressenti un manque au fond d'elle, comme si elle avait oublié une personne qui lui était importante et elle avait souvent souhaité la retrouver pour combler ce manque présent dans son coeur. Et là, elle apprenait qu'elle avait un frère et qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, la revoir. La jeune adolescente ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait fini par véritablement aimer sa famille d'adoption et elle redoutait la réaction de sa famille si elle prenait la décision de rencontrer son frère biologique. La rouquine ne voulait pas qu'ils prennent ça comme une trahison à leur égard. Natsu restait donc là, à fixer sa lettre sans même prendre la peine d'essuyer ses larmes.

Une main se posa tendrement sur son épaule et la rouquine fit face à sa mère d'adoption. Celle-ci lui souriait avec douceur et Natsu lui tendit la lettre. Elle la lut rapidement avant de la rendre à sa fille.

-Appelle-le ma chérie, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

La plus jeune acquiesça avant de s'emparer de son portable. Elle composa le numéro, hésitant plusieurs fois avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Bip... Bip... Bi-

-Allo ?

-Hinata... Shoyo ?

-Lui-même ! Et c'est qui au téléphone ?

-C'est moi, Natsu...

-Natsu, lui répondit une voix larmoyante, à la fois remplie de joie et de chagrin.

Ce jour-là, aucun des deux ne parvint à cesser les larmes de s'écouler de leurs yeux durant toute la durée de l'appel et ils se promirent, après plusieurs heures au téléphone, de rattraper le temps perdu par tous les moyens. Natsu était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la personne qui lui manquait, son frère.


End file.
